


"Never have I ever sucked my own dick."

by Slenderlof



Category: Glee
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9216053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slenderlof/pseuds/Slenderlof
Summary: At a party, everyone learns something...interesting about Elliott.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a serious fic! It's just a bit of fun based on an anecdote I heard lately that I wrote on the bus - it's not meant to be taken seriously. (You can find my Elliott RP on Elliott-Starchild if you'd like!)

“Elliott!” Rachel opened the door to Blaine’s apartment and grabbed the man by his arm, quite literally dragging him into the room. “You're late.” She pouted a little at him and shut the door, ushering him through to where everyone else was already sat. Blaine was in a pile of cushions on the floor, a space Rachel had clearly just vacated next to him, and then Santana, Dani and Kurt where spread across the two sofas, the two girls more a tangle of limbs than anything.

 

“Well I brought curry?” Elliott suggested as an excuse for his lateness, lifting the carrier bag he was holding up for them all to see. Rachel rolled her eyes hard, and Kurt have a sound between a laugh and a groan. Elliott just grinned and stepped into the middle of the makeshift circle, putting the bag down.

 

“I'm just messing with y’all, it's vodka.” Pure, completely hard vodka and a bottle of some fruity fizzy drink to mix it with. Santana clapped and instantly held her cup out.

 

“No way gurl, I'm not making it for you.” Elliott flopped onto the pile of pillows next to Blaine, tilting his face up for a hello kiss. When he got it, Elliott gave a happy little mumble sound, before turning back to everyone else when Dani cleared her throat.

 

“Before you oh so kindly interrupted Starchild-“ she kicked her foot out and dug toes into Elliott’s ribs, making his squeal and squirm away from her. “We were playing never have I ever.” She gestured around at everyone's shot glasses. Elliott rolled his eyes – he’d played this so many times in his life it was honestly ridiculous – but nodded none the less, accepting the empty shot glass Rachel chucked in his direction.

 

“Okay, so, never have I ever slept with anyone in this room.” Rachel said proudly, kicking off the game. Everyone groaned in unison, passing around the bottle of…something dark and strong, glaring Rachel daggers as they did their shots.

 

“Since Blaine’s slept with two people in here, should he take two?” Dani teased, snickering at the blush taking over Blaine’s face. He picked up the closest pillow and threw it at her, making her laugh as she launched it right back at the pair on the floor.

 

“Shut up.” Blaine responded, still blushing a cherry red on his cheeks. Elliott looked between his boyfriend and best friend, clearly picking a side, before grinning. “You know Blaine, she's got a point. You're pretty much our residential slut.”

 

Dani burst into laughter, Santana smirking as well, while Kurt spluttered over his drink, nearly as red as Blaine. He just glared at his boyfriend for a moment, before confidently sitting up and looking at everyone else.

 

“Never have I ever sucked my own dick.”

 

Everyone stared at Blaine like he’d lost his mind for a moment, before eyes flickered between Kurt, Blaine and Elliott.

 

“Blaine, that's not even possible.” Rachel, know it all as ever, said. “I mean, what was the point in that?”

In response Blaine just turned and stared pointedly at Elliott, who sighed and lifted up his hand slightly. “Alright, guilty.” He made a grabby hand at the bottle of alcohol until a slightly shocked Kurt passed it to him.

 

Elliott poured and took his shot silently, before looking around, surprised to see everyone still looking at him. “What? Don't judge me, I was curious.”

 

“But it's not – you can't.” Rachel said adamantly, although it only prompted a ‘what the fuck’ look from Elliott, before he grinned cockily at her. “Rachel, all that yoga has more uses than just keeping fit.”

 

Dani burst into laughter again, half sliding off the couch to wrap her arms possessively around Elliott’s shoulders. “You dirty little shit Elliott – I love you but damn.” Santana grabbed her girlfriends shirt before she could fall off the sofa, holding on tightly.

 

“You say I'm dirty, just ask yourselves how Blaine knows I've done that.”

 

Blaine blushed – okay, that backfired a little.

 


End file.
